Haskell County, Oklahoma
Haskell County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oklahoma. As of 2000, the population is 11,792. Its county seat is Stigler6. The county is named in honor of Charles N. Haskell who was the first governor of Oklahoma. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,619 km² (625 sq mi). 1,494 km² (577 sq mi) of it is land and 125 km² (48 sq mi) of it (7.72%) is water. Major Highways * State Highway 2 * State Highway 9 * State Highway 31 * State Highway 71 * State Highway 82 Adjacent counties *Muskogee County (north) *Sequoyah County (northeast) *Le Flore County (east) *Latimer County (south) *Pittsburg County (west) *McIntosh County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 11,792 people, 4,624 households, and 3,380 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (20/sq mi). There were 5,573 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (10/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 78.24% White, 0.61% Black or African American, 14.60% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.45% from other races, and 5.81% from two or more races. 1.50% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,624 households out of which 31.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.60% were married couples living together, 9.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.90% were non-families. 24.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 24.50% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 17.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 95.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,553, and the median income for a family was $29,872. Males had a median income of $25,493 versus $17,462 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,775. About 16.10% of families and 20.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.10% of those under age 18 and 18.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Haskell County Courthouse Stigler is home to the Haskell County Courthouse, which has become notable for erecting marble statues of the Ten Commandments and the Mayflower Compact on the front lawn (see Separation of church and state in the United States). In the seventh commandment, the word "adultery" is misspelled. http://photos1.blogger.com/blogger/3067/149/1600/10c.jpg NRHP sites The following sites in Haskell County are listed on the National Register of Historic Places: *Cotton Storage House, Kinta *Haskell County Courthouse, Stigler *Kinta High School, Kinta *McCurtain, Kinta *McCurtain, Kinta *Mule Creek Site, Stigler *Otter Creek Archeological Site, Keota *Scott Store, Kinta *Stigler School Gymnasium--Auditorium, Stigler *Tamaha Jail and Ferry Landing, Stigler Trivia *The events leading to the seminal contract law case of Peevyhouse v. Garland Coal & Mining Co. occurred in Haskell County ---- Category:Haskell County, Oklahoma Category:Counties of Oklahoma